


熟读寂静

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D&5V, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	熟读寂静

但丁早就发现他的孪生兄弟是个寡言的人。

在他那些已经遥远得像冬日晨雾一样的童年记忆里，他还能记得他的兄弟总是抱着书本安静地坐在一边，父亲为他制作的、写着他名字的书被维吉尔用双手捧着，微弱的魔力化成淡紫色的光晕，将他兄弟的双手照映得格外白皙。但他早就想不起来维吉尔童年时的声线了。那些稚嫩柔软的“愚蠢，但丁”已经被火舌席卷一空，又被倒塌的老宅掩埋进了深不见底的黑暗中。

等到他们再度重逢的时候，雨声和金属撞击的声音将他兄弟清亮的嗓音彻底盖住了，而但丁的耳中也只充斥着血液愤怒的奔流声，直到他的兄弟划开他的掌心，像折断了龙骨的船沉入海底一样落入地狱，他耳中的轰鸣声才蓦然消失。但他只能看着手心迅速愈合的伤口，被划破的皮革手套剥露出他苍白的掌心，像咧开的无情嘲笑。

福图纳的经历让死在他脑海中某个角落的维吉尔再度醒来了。有些时候他看向尼禄，就能听见维吉尔的声音在他耳中响起，隐秘地嘲笑着他的愚蠢天真，而但丁却在某个时候惊恐地发现，他已经回想不起、或是猜测不出，他孪生兄弟的声音到底会是什么样了。甚至他看向镜子，也再无法从中回忆起他孪生兄弟的样貌了。当阎魔的碎片出现在他眼前时，他脑中维吉尔的声音就像终究停歇了的风一样归于寂静。

而现在的维吉尔沉默依旧。

当他们坐在房车里，在某一条人烟稀少的路上横冲直撞时，在尼禄拿着一条机械手臂，有点兴奋地向维吉尔讲解着什么时，但丁想，他看上去就像小时候的样子，依旧寡言少语。而尼禄，他又看向脸颊上染着点红色的青年，尼禄看上去就像小时候的他。

但接着，维吉尔的目光从但丁的方向转向尼禄，露出笑容来，小声地回应了几句，这让但丁的心脏狂跳起来，为他还不甚熟悉的某种情感紧缩、又紧缩。阳光从某个车窗里溜进来，将他们三人的白发都染成了温暖的颜色。

尼禄注意到但丁的目光，眼神在他和维吉尔之间停留片刻。“现在我才真正感觉到你们确实是兄弟了。”他嘟囔着，又拿起了那条机械手臂。

但丁不明白他为什么要这么说。

在他无数次跟着维吉尔走进他划开的通道，又在他自己的事务所里走出来时，在某个瞬间，他似乎懂了。

那些角落里的绿植，那占据了一整面墙的书架，让他的空披萨盒和抽屉底层的破手套都遥远得像上辈子的模糊噩梦，只剩下再也无法困扰他的幻影。

维吉尔就坐在沙发的一角，膝上摊着一本精装诗集。他沉默地向站在客厅中央的但丁投去一瞥，又无意识地看向沙发的另一角。但丁看见他的眼中某些雾气终于散去，或是那雾气一直都只曾在但丁眼中。他耳中又响起维吉尔的声音，那些声音和他胸中无限庞大的情绪交织在一起，最终沉淀成事务所中对视着的二人。于是但丁走过去，拨开萦绕在屋子里的沉默，走到他的孪生兄弟面前。

在汽车遥远的笛声里，在蓦然安静的人声中，他俯下身去，向维吉尔交付那枚他的兄弟等待了几个十年的亲吻。


End file.
